Dancing in the Rain
by Thin-K
Summary: RemusSirius. Oneshot. Sequel to 'Only your Love', but you can perfectly read it apart. Sirius and Remus are together for a year. WAFF, yaoi


**Dancing in the rain…**

**By: K**

The fire in the common room burns. The flames dancing, casting their shadows on the wall.

Four boys sit before the fire. Three of them were lulled asleep by the crisping of the fire. One is reading a book. One hand flipping through the pages, the other absently playing with black hair.

Outside the snow flows around in the wind. The moon is covered by the clouds.

'A week… A week before she will be full…'

A soft sigh escapes the boy's lips. He lays down the book, and carefully tilts his friend's head from his lap. Standing up softly, without anyone noticing. His eyes drift outside. The ground and trees covered in white. It is beautiful. Were it not that the nearing present of the full moon disturbs him so much.

He looks down on his friends. They look so peaceful. His gaze rests a bit longer on the sleeping form of his boyfriend. His black hair shining in the light of the fire. How did he deserve this? It was unbelievable. The hottest guy of the whole school. The one that had dated the most beautiful girls. The one that had had so many dates. Half the school was at his feet. 'Why did he choose me? What had gotten in his head to choose _me _above all the others he could get?'

He sighed again. 'What did it matter? He had. They had…'

Turning, he does not notice his boyfriends eyes open. Resting on his disappearing back.

- - - - - - - - -

The snow has turned into rain. Making the white beautiful blanket fade away. The drops forming trails of tears on his face. Cold wind. Clothes not warm enough. Shivering. Tears mixed with raindrops. What is wrong with him?

"You shouldn't be out here, in this cold. Not now. With only a week left…"

Soft whispered words behind him.

He turns and sees your worried face. And beneath the worry he can see the love in your eyes.

"Heaven! You're barefoot. And just wearing a jeans and sweat-shirt. That's not nearly warm enough to just stand here."

You step closer and gently throw your cloak around him. His head resting on your shoulder, your arms securely wrapped around him…

You keep whispering soft, gentle words. But he doesn't hear them. The only thing he's focused on is you. Your arms around his waist. The steady heartbeat. The warmth of your body pressed to his. The unique scent that is you.

Gentle fingers lift up his head. The look in your eyes is enough to make him burn and melt.

Rain dripping down their faces.

The gentle meeting of cold, soft lips. Everything was said in that simple gesture… The love, the promise of protection.

"I'll never leave you Remus. I said it to you before, and I'll say it again… I love you Remmy. I do. I really do… And I'll do anything in my power to protect you. To keep you from harm. Please, believe me…"

And he did. How could he not? After hearing the heart true words from Sirius… How could he not?

Their lips meet again. With more passion, more need than the previous one. Remus hands are buried in Sirius' hair. Pulling him as close to him as he could. Not wanting to ever let go of this warmth, this love. His kiss inviting him for forever. Unfortunately forever isn't now, and they break of. Remus can't suppress a groan of discontent. You don't back away like he thought you would. Instead you pull him closer, softly humming. He looks up at you. Eyes full of questions. And all you do is smile. It's all you can do.

You gently swirl him around. One hand on his hip. The other around his back, resting on his shoulder.

Remus gets the hint and places his arms around you again. Dancing. Dancing in the rain. Lips meet in gentle kisses once again. The rain still pouring down on them. But they don't notice it.

After ten minutes they walk back inside. The others will be worried. That is, if they woke up. And beside that, they're both dripped 'till the bone. They need dry clothes.

When they're in the hallway, Remus looks outside a last time. And smiles.

'Every one who says sunshine brings happiness has never danced in the rain…'

&The End&


End file.
